The Occupational Health Branch, California Department of Health Services, proposes an Expanded Program to reduce worker injury and illness by maintaining and expanding the capacity for occupational health surveillance and workplace interventions in California. The Expanded Program includes the Fundamental Program and in-depth surveillance of four Priority Health Conditions (asthma, carpal tunnel syndrome, silicosis, and pesticide illness). The Fundamental Program provides the foundation for surveillance and intervention activities by generating new information from available data sources, developing collaborations to enhance program operation and impact, and evaluating progress to ensure overall coordination and effectiveness. The Fundamental Program will: Collect and analyze annual surveillance data for 19 occupational health indicators and an employment demographics profile and conduct an in-depth analysis of selected indicators; Continue and expand assessment of the electronic Workers' Compensation Information System as a useful data source for occupational health surveillance; Collaborate with state partners through creation of an OHB Advisory Committee, and with other state programs and NIOSH through a newly established consortium and committee; Disseminate surveillance data, findings of case investigations, and intervention results through an annual publication for stakeholders and enhanced OHB website; Prepare an annual performance review of the accomplishments and impact of the Expanded Program with recommendations for improving effectiveness; Priority Health Condition programs are designed to collect and analyze statewide surveillance data that guide workplace investigations and interventions to develop recommendations for prevention. Each program involves: conducting multi-source surveillance relying on existing and new statewide reporting systems; performing workplace interventions to prevent illness among selected high-risk occupations and industries; collaborating with a diverse range of partners to develop and implement prevention strategies; disseminating surveillance and intervention findings through a variety of specific methods; and evaluating the surveillance system for case ascertainment, case follow-up, intervention, and dissemination. [unreadable] [unreadable]